Egoista agradecido
by yageni
Summary: Luffy siempre hace lo que le place. Porque lo necesita o simplemente porque se le antoja. Pero en su egoismo tiene buenas razones y por suerte para sus nakamas y sus aliados, sabe ser agradecido. *BL*


**One Piece no me pertenece y si no me creen lean lo que sigue y convénzanse, dudo que a Oda –verdadero dueño de los personajes- se le ocurriese hacer semejante cosa con los mismos =P**

**No saco dinero de esto.**

**Ubicado en algún momento poco después de la muerte de Ace, por lo que Luffy está lógicamente un tanto Emo :(**

**Contado en primera persona tal vez Luffy este también un poco/muy serio o maduro.**

* * *

Despierto aturdido pero recuerdo al instante, como una avalancha, los hechos que me trajeron hasta aquí.

Me pregunto cuántas veces más tengo que despertar y recordar todo esto. Temo por el día en que se vuelva parte de la normalidad, pero también me duele el volver a revivirlo cada vez que paso del sueño a la vigilia.

Despertar y sentir dolor en todos y cada uno de mis músculos y huesos y pensar: "Cierto, ya hace un día, dos días, tres días desde que Ace murió" Mis ojos se mojan y siento mi corazón luchando por seguir latiendo y no partirse en dos.

Estoy vivo pero me siento muerto en muchos niveles.

En mi mente estoy despierto pero lucho por abrir los ojos. Vuelvo al mundo real de a poco, siento una mano en mi pecho, moviendo vendas poniendo pomadas. Una voz muy cercana que da órdenes, vigila mi sueño, me cuida. Un pinchazo en mi brazo y el dolor de un nuevo liquido ingresando en mi cuerpo maltratado. Creo que es, ese mismo líquido el que no me deja despertar del todo. Si solo me trajera el olvido también.

Con dificultad veo un perfil recortado contra una luz muy fuerte.

Ese alguien trata de darme de comer en la boca. Pero no quiero. El solo pensar en probar bocado me produce nauseas. Siento cómo más líquido espeso entra, goteando de esa cosa que se llama suero.

Quiero olvidar.

Siento la cercanía de su cuerpo. El ambiente es cálido pero yo tengo tanto frío que pese a la distancia el calor que él irradia llega hasta mí y me llama.

Estiro los brazos. No se resiste, se reclina contra mi pecho. Yo le abrazo el me abraza de regreso y así abrigado en el calor de su cuerpo vuelvo a caer dormido, un dormir profundo y sin sueños ni pesadillas acerca de la muerte de mi hermano... mi hermano...

Hoy es una ocasión más, en que despierto contando los días que han transcurrido desde que quedé así: roto el cuerpo, roto el corazón.

Tengo frío. Frío de nuevo.

Y creo que sé qué siente Sanji cuando no tiene cigarrillos y estando en un pueblo alguien fuma cerca de él. Porque siento otra vez con nitidez la cercanía de esa persona, esa persona... Su cuerpo, se mueve a mí alrededor. Tengo al despertar tanto frío que pese a la distancia el calor que él irradia llega hasta mí.

Busca cosas en las gavetas. Ruidos de frascos mientras hurga en su búsqueda llegan lejanos hasta mis oídos. De pronto levanta las cobijas. Una mano en mi pecho, mi hombro, mi brazo. Como en estos últimos días, comienza quitando las vendas de ayer, poniendo pomadas, medicamentos en mis venas.

Duele, duele tanto tenerle tan cerca y sumergido en este sopor después del sueño, no poder moverme para aferrarle. Siento que voy a desfallecer de tanta tristeza inundándome... Me duelen el cuerpo y el corazón. Aún es temprano para estar sanando pero siento que me escuecen las heridas. Y sé que falta mucho para que otras lesiones puedan cerrarse.

Sus dedos son precisos, cortan vendas, revisan hematomas, limpian supuraciones con exactitud y eficiencia. Allí dónde se posan siento ese calor tan característico suyo, desafortunadamente pronto se disipa.

Hurga las vendas en mi cintura, comienza a quitarlas, cuando aprovechando que está cerca de mi mano inerte, hago un esfuerzo sobre humano, tomó la suya deteniendo su trabajo y abro despacio los pesados párpados.

El tipo del sombrero de piel y ojeras está frente a mí. Parece aguantar la respiración, esperando que yo diga algo, delirando de fiebre y dolor. Tiene lindos ojos.

Me mira con seriedad, y en su mirada hay algo. ¿Ternura? O tal vez es que me mira como si quisiera hacer algo por mí y no supiera qué.

Sé que quiere aliviarme y en mi egoísmo tiro de él hasta que estamos muy, muy cerca. Como la vez anterior, no se resiste, se reclina contra mi pecho.

Pero ya no me alcanza con el abrazo que compartimos la otra vez. Necesito olvidar, quiero olvidar. Le necesito más y más cerca de mí.

Le atraigo hasta que mi boca y la suya se juntan en un beso.

—Mugiwara.

Pronuncia mi apodo, quizás quiere que me detenga, no lo sé. No me importa.

Sólo quiero olvidar, por un rato, quiero olvidar.

Vuelvo a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad y en esta ocasión soy correspondido, con igual o mayor ímpetu. Siento sus manos en mi cabello, en el hombro que aun no tengo vendado de nuevo.

La cama de hospital se queja bajo el peso de nuestras anatomías. Siento su desesperación mientras se desviste apresurado, aunque por un motivo profundamente diferente del mío y se mezclan mi egoísmo y la conciencia de que no quiero lastimarlo. Sin embargo olvido todo eso tan pronto como siento que se acomoda junto a mi bajo las cobijas. La necesidad de calor humano me colma por completo. Su calor me llena.

Sus manos, su boca, su piel y su calidez contra mi cuerpo aterido de frío logran que poco a poco me sienta volver a la vida. Es como ver un cubo de hielo derretirse. Lentamente algo de sosiego llega a mí.

Entre caricias, jadeos, besos, lamidas, puedo al fin tener un breve instante de olvido para mi doblegado corazón. Al menos hasta que los medicamentos hagan efecto otra vez y vuelva a caer en un pesado sopor, plagado de sueños con finales divergentes de esta cruda realidad.

Cuando desperté en la isla junto a Jimbe no pude recordar nada de esto. Una vez que las drogas estuvieron fuera de mi cuerpo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera mi dolor. En lo pequeño que era, lo débil que fui. Incapaz de salvar a mi amado hermano.

Jimbe me guió fuera de esa oscuridad, que no me dejaba ver más allá. Lejos de esa enorme roca que me impedía recordar que habían y que hay otras personas que cuentan conmigo. Que yo cuento con mis _nakama_, mis amigos. La familia que yo elegí. Mi tripulación.

Durante el entrenamiento con Rayleigh fui recordando pedazos de algunas de las noches abordo del submarino de Law. De mí. El egoísmo y la desesperación de esos días.

Y me habría sentido mal por usarlo así, sino fuera porque me resulta ridícula la idea de que yo pudiera obligar a ese hombre a hacer algo que él no quisiera.

El recuerdo fragmentado de esos encuentros a veces llega a mí en sueños.

En cada ocasión un poco más completo. Pero sin importar si logró o no recordar todo, sin dudas que la próxima vez que le vea le daré las gracias por salvar mi vida.

Sé que he sido egoísta, pero al menos aun estoy a tiempo de demostrar mi agradecimiento.

* * *

**Si les gusto dejen review y si no les gusta dejen review y si lo leen y sin importar qué les produzca, no dejan comentario, déjenme decirles que pueden irse bien a la chingada. Con amor, Yageni. **


End file.
